User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
I've had a lot of work to do the past month or so, which is why I take a while to respond sometimes. Dont think that I've forgotten about you, even though it may seem that way. I will get to your order as soon as I find the time! Sorry for any inconvenience! 20:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= Lavalloveseris Can you click on my race track module??? again, clicks and any items of rank 3 and under can be charged.Lavalloveseris (talk) 17:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris please click the top light worm 2 times! 22:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Same Pay ment. Can you click my space fuel cell module until Saturday???Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris Can you click my bone hunter trap module until a bone hunter blade is earned??? A refund of the Thornax IS availible.Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris ok, but im busy today unfortunately and am unable to get on to MLN, would i be able to do this tomorrow instead? 00:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. I'm in no rush to earn new badges!!!Lavalloveseris (talk) 03:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris Ok, i clicked 2 times! i think it gave you the blade! also, do you still want the clicks to the race track? 17:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the clicks wold help. What's the fee?Lavalloveseris (talk) 02:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris 3 clicks to my lightworm (top one) I clicked the race track 1 time! 03:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Clicks coming to your page!Lavalloveseris (talk) 13:28, December 8, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris Done! clicks I need 20 clicks on my space fuel plant module I will trade 20 clicks or 4 thornax thanks! :) Asa (talk) 21:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC)™ please click my top lightworm 20 times! 22:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I clicked it :) Asa (talk) 00:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) finished clicking! 03:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Done! Friend request Can you please respond to my friend request on MLN my username is asathegreat7 :) Asa (talk) 12:28, December 3, 2013 (UTC) i just accepted! but i will have to block you from time to time. 23:52, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Never Mind I would like 1 Ancient ScrollAsa (talk) 13:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) in the process of getting it. when i finish getting it ill give you the payment price (its holiday discounted :D) 23:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) OK :) Asa (talk) 01:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC) never mind I got it now I need a desert spring location :) Asa (talk) 00:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I found one :) Asa (talk) 16:07, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ok, so do you need anything else? 22:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) User Cancelled Order Lavalloveseris 2 Can you click my Stunt Track Module,rank 1 ???any click payment or solar power cell refund IS availible.Lavalloveseris (talk) 19:53, December 9, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris This may take a while because i have to get stunt cars now xD 18:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I've always heard Ranks 2,3,4, need clicks to get through.I'm in no rush!!!Lavalloveseris (talk) 01:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC)lavalloveseris Hello,anyone gonna get my order???Is there even a fee???Lavalloveseris (talk) 18:37, December 12, 2013 (UTC) im still working on getting the stunt cars, sorry this is taking so long! 22:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I saw your holiday offer. Which module do i click on? I gave 20 clicks on your top lightworm module.Lavalloveseris (talk) 21:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC) these stunt cars a re really irritating xD and click the light worm 20 times please! and if theres anything you want instead of clicks involving a stunt car, ill further discount it for you! 20:42, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Clicks are coming. Can I have a starter pack rank 3 ? Howmany clicks will that be.?Lavalloveseris (talk) 18:43, December 16, 2013 (UTC) which one, the basic or the mega? 22:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Baisc Thanks. Listen ,I also need 10 red flowers. will that be 10 cloicks to the top lightworm module??? MLN Username:lavalloveserisLavalloveseris (talk) 13:01, December 17, 2013 (UTC) u have ot clicked my stunt track module. anything wrong???Lavalloveseris (talk) 01:46, December 19, 2013 (UTC) 30 clicks for starter pack, 10 clicks for red flowers...total of 40 clicks to my lightworm please (the top one as usual). Ill send the items when you finish clicking! and i beleive i clicked the stunt module once, if im not mistaken. did it maybe not work? 02:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) UTC) All done. Did you win or lose the Stunt Track??? Can I also have 5 Thornax??? I clicked your top Lightworm Module 5 times.Lavalloveseris (talk) 13:21, December 19, 2013 (I lost the stunt track...and yep, sent 5 thornax with the rest of the stuff, and clicked the stunt track 5 more times! 02:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I lost the stunt track...and yep, sent 5 thornax with the rest of the stuff, and clicked the stunt track 5 more times! 02:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. You have the QUICKEST service I've had in a long time!!!Lavalloveseris (talk) 02:17, December 22, 2013 (UTC)You are awesome Why thank you :D 02:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. Can i also have 2 phanthom orchids i need them for a trade. i clicked the top lightworm 4 timesLavalloveseris (talk) 15:39, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ok i sent them! also in the future, click my symbiois module :P 16:59, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Done! rank 5 i will buy all of your pipes and gpsum 13:08, December 17, 2013 (UTC) so 5 pipes and 1 gypsum? 50 clicks each xD idk if you really want to spend that much, so yeah, let me know (keep in mind that the more you spend, the more loose sparks and nails you receive xD) 20:07, December 21, 2013 (UTC) 300 clicks will take 5 days so ok 5 pipes and 1 gypsum btw can you update my store for rank 4 items or teach me how too 20:45, December 21, 2013 (UTC) yeah, ill do your store for you, and put all 300 clicks onto my Symbiosis module please! 00:45, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Tell me when you finish! 16:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi i'm new hi im new this seemed like a good store can i get 2 apples plz 4 100000 clicks??? Thanks!!! 05:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) p.s. :3 That confused me. Thought it was someone with a similiar username or maybe you'd got hacked then noticed the Cheeky little face :3 10:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) xD no need for confusion. Just thought I'd stop by to say hi :) Sure! just click my lightworms 50000 times each please! those 2 apples will arrive right away! :D 20:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) (you got yourself into this, now you have to go throuygh with it >:D) 20:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) uh... I'm kind of "retired" soooo... I'd like to cancel my order :D 20:24, December 21, 2013 (UTC) meh, i was really hoping for those clicks xD 20:26, December 21, 2013 (UTC) xD I think anyone would. I can give you some for free though, I just happen to be on mln right now. Man, the memories... ;( 20:30, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Also send me any rank 9 items you have :P 20:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Thats a nice way to say hi... "Gimmie ur money and items kid" - LS24 that pretty much sums it up xD 20:44, December 21, 2013 (UTC) i will take the 100000 clicks 20:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) @poohbear it was a joke. :P @LS24 I clicked your lightworm mod, should have another brick or two. I thought you were rank 10 for the longest time. xD What Items you need to rank up? 20:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) 2 cruiser thrusters, 10 nebular crystals, and a bunch of grey bricks :P 20:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) oh wow, thats it? I can help with that :3 20:58, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh yay :D 20:59, December 21, 2013 (UTC) User placed fake order and Cancelled it Cough Cough''' 18tanzc '''Cough Cough Lavalloveseris 3 Can I have some clicks on my Bonehunter Trap Module????Lavalloveseris (talk) 02:28, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I can give them tomorrow :P and Congrats, youre my 100th order :D You win 100 free clicks :D check your talk page for the coupons :D 02:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Clicked twice! 02:38, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to place an order for a Yellow LEGO Brick Booster Pack. Do my cupons ever expire. If no, can i use one of my cupons????Lavalloveseris (talk) 14:28, December 28, 2013 (UTC)